


[盾冬叉]谈情，说不说爱（限制级）

by ximi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximi/pseuds/ximi





	[盾冬叉]谈情，说不说爱（限制级）

注：冬叉为互攻，盾叉不逆，盾冬友情，但暧昧程度堪称友达以上，恋人未满。可能有AU，也可能有OOC。

01

这是爱，对吗？

这是性，这只是一场性事。

Rumlow揉揉自己酸胀的眼睛，身下柔软的棉质床单被他搓起了一小块。他定了定神，晨光透过莎窗，他重新把自己摔回枕头里。脸深深陷入松软的枕芯，上面有着淡淡的味道，旅店里洗发水的廉价香味。

这是家普通的旅店，他正趴在房间的大床上。刚刚他做了个梦，疲惫又真实的梦，他还隐约记得梦境里年轻男子的声音。梦里的男子眼神殷切且充满希望，梦里他平淡地打破爱那个幻想时，男子咬住了嘴唇一脸委屈到欲哭的样子。但是年轻男子并没哭，他知道，那个男子不会轻易流泪，至少不会为了这事就流泪。

在枕头里闷到感觉呼吸不顺畅时才起来，Rumlow揉揉本来就蓬乱的黑发，从地上拣起的裤子口袋里摸出烟点燃。刚吸了浅浅一口，烟头就被人从口中抽走了。

 

"No Smoking?"一双眼略含调笑，映着阳光暖色的琥珀双瞳如电般闪亮，让人无端联想到一种孤高又倔强的生物——狼。

金发的年轻男子苦笑着摇头，将尚在燃烧的烟屁股掐灭在烟缸中。

“不是绝对的No Smoking，但你还没离开床铺……”逆光的金发男子定了定，“绝对禁止吸烟。”

男子挤到他旁边坐下，床铺微微塌陷产生一个小小的倾斜角度。他们与彼此对视，或许是因为角度问题，他发现金发男人的眼瞳①竟然呈现出一刻淡灰色，仿佛刻意的瑕疵。

“呜……”突然出现的强吻始料未及，金发男人被残存的烟气强灌了满口，他撑开黑发男人猛烈地咳嗽。

“Rumlow……”Steve手指滑过自己的嘴角，强烈的咳嗽过后他盯着恶作剧得逞的男人，咳得他眼泪都震了出来。

“这一点也不像你昨晚的表现，Cap。”

金发男子一怔，原本责难的表情变得尴尬。相对与他的着装整齐，Rumlow半裸的身体上尽是纵情过后的痕迹，看得Steve心神不定。他轻咳一声把丢在地板上的T恤递给Rumlow，性感，也许是被印在这意大利男人骨子里的东西。棉质面料逐渐覆盖的肉体是如此迷人，柔和的肌理和不过分的肌肉让这身躯看起来有力而灵活。

“如果你想抽烟，至少要开窗通气。”Steve离开那里，打开了不远处的窗子，清晨的空气带着特有的清新飘散进来。

他只是想把注意力从Rumlow身上移开，因而也忽视了Rumlow盯着他腰身打量的挑逗眼光。Cap，你一定是神盾上下，所有人想上床的目标情人。这是一次聚会的间隙中，Steve溜出来放风时Rumlow对他说的，当时男人拿着两杯麦芽酒走向他。仿佛这一切像是策划好的一般，但是Steve借估了这位新上任的特攻队长，那两杯酒其实是他为自己准备的。

 

“在回忆昨夜的美好时刻么？”淡淡的烟草味和Rumlow如影随形，黑发男人一举占领下半个窗口，这话让Steve俊脸通红。从Rumlow宽松的领口里能窥见那些隐晦的吻痕，在提醒着他和特战队长滚了床单，那一夜虽然荒谬却也热辣。

Rumlow侧过身，抽出一只烟卷，放在鼻下闻了闻，然后才衔住烟嘴点燃它。每次在抽烟，都感觉像在燃烧自己的一小部分生命，最后都化成轻烟飘散在空气里。

“Rum……”

“你也来一口。”Rumlow夹着烟卷向Steve嘴前凑，完全将男人想出口的劝导扼杀掉。

“Come on，Cap！”Rumlow看到Steve的犹豫不决，不自主地皱起眉。

“你该走下神坛做回人了。”他把烟嘴向Steve的嘴唇前靠近，熏得他拧起淡金色的眉，但他没有明显的拒绝。“你现在是Steve Rogers。”

“拿着。”Rumlow晃晃手，Steve接过烟卷。

含上烟嘴，上面还留有Rumlow的唾液和他的味道……

 

“Cap。”Rumlow轻呼着美国队长，金发男子却又被呛得猛烈咳嗽。

“这只是次任务。”捂着刚刚笑得有点抽痛的肚子，在男人二次责怪的眼神下又重复了一句：只是个任务。

没想到他和美国队长的首次单独合作目标竟然在，一个同志俱乐部内部，在副局长寇森多次的反对下，他们假扮情侣混入其中。然后，事态向没预测到的方向发展了，一次的狂欢，一夜的纵情。

Steve很喜欢埋在Rumlow火热体内的紧致快感，他们啃咬着对方汗涔涔的身体，汗水中有着淡淡的咸味。他们就像两头野兽，在进行原始的撕咬、交缠，没有理智不顾道德。

“Rumlow。”在神盾局挡下了镁光灯和媒体追踪的时候，他被Steve拖住了手臂。

“Cap？”

惊喜。某个从不在感情方面主动开窍的金毛小子主动献吻！而且是深吻，热烈、狂野，让Rumlow一时险些无法招架。对方窃开他的嘴唇，在他口腔中攻城掠地，深遂的吻让他有种胸腔空气被抽干的紧迫感。

“Wow……”Rumlow舔舔下唇上的唾液。

双手托起他的脸，Steve的眼眸里都是真切的深情。Steve的脸慢慢放大，然后那双惑人的蓝眸被遮挡在眼敛之下，最后一刻，Rumlow也缓缓闭上了眼。享受这个温柔的深吻，没有狂暴，只有缠绵。他们交换着口水，舌尖相抵，然后相互纠缠。分开时，他们几乎是同时睁眼，二人的舌尖被一层细细的丝线连接。

Steve在微笑，笑得温柔甜蜜，有的双手覆盖在Rumlow双肩上。

“谢谢你，Rumlow。”带上头盔的瞬间，罗杰斯变回了美国队长。

“别当真……”轻轻叹口气，表情变得严肃，Rumlow看着那抹蓝色的身影在视线里消失。手机里传来Pierce的信息：特急！速回！

Rumlow嗤笑一声，以Pierce的口气推断，一定是冬日宝宝又闹事了。

注释：

①瞳色分析：人的眼液和虹膜中不含蓝、绿等色彩，而是因为眼中虹膜后部有着相当数量的黑色素，但其基质内的黑色素微乎其微，使眼睛呈现半透明的样子，使光产生散射。难以散射的长波光被后部黑色素吸收，矮波光则散落四处（大多为蓝光），人眼中只含有黑色素，部分人含有脂褐素。脂褐素让人的眼睛看起来是琥珀色。（来自网络）以前一直有个误区，认为人的眼睛呈不同色彩是因为虹膜的颜色。


End file.
